A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to topical enzymatic wound debriding compositions and methods of treating wounds in need of debridement.
B. Background
The healing of wounds is a complex process which is often further complicated by the presence of non-viable, necrotic tissue in the wound area. Debridement is the process of removing the non-viable tissue from a wound to prevent or diminish infection and facilitate healing. Topical compositions containing proteolytic enzymes such as trypsin, papain, bromelain, subtilisin, sutilains, and collagenase have been used for enzymatic wound debridement. Generally, the standard of care is to apply the composition to the wound in need of debridement once daily (once every 24 hours) or more often if the composition becomes soiled. Because many proteolytic enzymes are susceptible to degradation in water-based compositions, many wound debriding compositions are made with anhydrous, hydrophobic bases such as petrolatum, mineral oil and/or vegetable oil as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,364 and 6,479,060, both of which are herein incorporated by reference. However, enzymatic wound debriding compositions based on hydrophobic bases are generally not miscible in the aqueous environment of a wound bed, and thus contact of the proteolytic enzyme with the wound bed is generally hindered. Some other compositions are made with anhydrous, hydrophilic bases such as propylene glycol or poloxamers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,556, US 2003/0198631 and US 2003/0198632, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.